Don't Flirt
by Maay30
Summary: No coquetees, todos los días me siento nervioso debido a ti. Ruego hoy de nuevo que no me seas quitada por alguien más. 6986


Aclaraciones:

Desgraciadamente Katekyo Hitman Reborn no es mío, ni sus personajes,estos les pertenece a Akira Amano, si fuera mío Haru se casaría con Tsuna pero también tendría su propio Harem de hombres :P

Para este fic me inspiré en la canción Don't Flirt de WINNER (amó esa canción, les recomiendo que lean el capitulo con esa canción, si no pues me comentan con que canción lo leyeron)

_Letras en cursiva_: Pensamientos

_Letra subrayada_: Pedazos de canción

* * *

><p><strong>Don´t flirt<strong>

_x-No coquetees, todos los días me siento nervioso debido a ti-x_

-_Kufufufu no sé porque estoy esperándola_- últimamente me la he pasado esperándola afuera de su escuela, esa dulce chica con una sonrisa brillante.

-Hahi! Mukuro-san! Lleva mucho esperando desu~? – volteo y veo que está un poco cerca de mi, ella se ve –_bellísima_- al pensar eso no puedo evitar estar nervioso, aunque trato no demostrarlo.

-Kufufufu para nada Haru- sí, soy demasiado descarado para decirle por su nombre sin usar chan, san y esas cosas, además a ella no parece importarle- a donde quieres ir hoy?

-Hahi! Haru no lo ha pensado desu~- me dice mientras caminamos- tu que piensas Mukuro-san?- me mira directamente con esos ojos color café.

-Kufufufu tan despistada- con una mano despeino su cabello mientras que ella infla sus cachetes en forma de puchero –_realmente adorable_-, no puedo evitar un pequeño sonrojo cuando rápidamente desvió la mirada.

-Ehhh! Que tal si vamos con Tsuna-san desu~- dice ella con un sonrojo, mientras que una ira me recorre.

-Que no te cansas de estar con Tsunayoshi- digo molesto mientras me cruzo los brazos- _Tsunayoshi por aquí, Tsunayoshi por acá puffft_-

-Hahi! Que tiene de malo desu~, es mi amigo- me dedica una sonrisa.

-Entonces si vas con Tsunayoshi no iré, tengo más cosas que hacer- me doy la media vuelta para dirigirme en una dirección opuesta a la de ella, la verdad no tenía nada más que hacer pero en verdad me molesta que hablé de Tsunayoshi.

Después de dar varios pasos dirijo mi mirada hacia atrás, lo único que veo es su espalda y como camina en dirección a la casa de Tsunayoshi; así que volteo con una mirada furiosa.

-Kufufufuf será mejor ir a visitar a la rana-

_En otra parte…_

-Achuu!- estornuda un niño con un gorro de manzana y unos ojos verdes- tengo un mal presentimiento~ ~

* * *

><p>Pasadas unas horas me dirijo a casa de Tsunayoshi, no sé por qué razón mí querida Nagi tuvo que ir también a esa casa.<p>

Estoy acercándome cuando puedo ver una cabellera castaña junto con un chico de cabellos pelinegro; ellos dos estaban afuera de la casa hablando pero puedo ver como Yamamoto se sonroja y ella solo ríe.

-Hahi! Mukuro-san- me dice Haru- pensé que no iba a venir desu~-

-Yoo Mukuro! – escucho que me dice el pelinegro pero yo ni caso le hago ya que solo veo como Haru se queda embobada viendo la sonrisa de este.

-Está Chrome?- estaba molesto; al decir eso veo como Haru se pone un poco seria y Yamamoto solo sonríe mientras entra a la casa.

-Así que vienes por Chrome-chan- me mira de forma seria, que es lo que le pasa?

-Claro, no dejaré que mi Nagi –chan se vaya sola a casa- digo como si nada, mientras ella sigue mirándome en forma seria.

-Bueno, en ese caso nos vemos luego- veo como da la media vuelta y entra a la casa, mientras en ese momento sale Nagi junto con Yamamoto.

_-¿Que diablos pasó?-_

_x-Después de esperar mucho tiempo, me llamaste y dijiste que fuera a la cama temprano-x_

En estos días me la he pasado quebrándome la cabeza pensando en que pasó ese día con Haru. Aun sigo pasando por ella después de la escuela, y parece que estamos como siempre, pero cuando pregunto por Nagi ella se pone seria de repente.

-Mujeres, quien las entiende- digo mientras lanzo un suspiro de frustración- Y ¿por qué diablos no me ha marcado?- miro el celular por milésima vez, siempre me marca antes de que ella se duerma, pero ahora pasaba de las 10 pm y no me había marcado.

Aventé el maldito celular y cerré los ojos por unos momentos, tratando de pensar en nada. En eso escucho una melodía, esa melodía que era característica de ella –Como diablos dejé que pusiera esa melodía en mi celular-, ignorando la estúpida canción le contesté.

-Hahi! Mukuro-san aún estabas despierto desuu~- una parte de mi se alegra al escuchar su voz.

- Kufufufu estaba a punto de dormir- digo en tono burlón, por nada del mundo iba a decirle que estaba desesperado por su llamada.

-Ahhh Haru lo siente mucho Mukuro-san, pero me quedé platicando con Enma-kun y se me fue el tiempo desuu~- exclama alegre.

–_Porque a ese pelirrojo de pacotilla le dice Enma-kun y a mi solo Mukuro-san_-al pensar eso mi ira se incrementa –_kufufufu alguien sufrirá mañana_-, sé que mi rostro muestra una sonrisa malvada- Así que estuviste hablando con Kozato-san, no sabía que eran tan amigos?- pregunto curioso, y era verdad ella siempre hablaba de todos pero nunca la escuche platicar de "Enma-kun".

-Sí, últimamente Enma-kun me ha pedido ayuda con algunas materias al igual que Tsuna-san y por lo tanto nos volvimos más cercanos- dice ella feliz-Hahi! Pero que tarde es, lo mejor será que vayas a dormir Mukuro-san, te duermes temprano, yo aun tengo que hablar con Tsuna-san sobre algo, nos vemos desuu~- después de eso escucho como se corta la llamada.

Y yo me quedé ahí, viendo el celular, mientras mi mente recordaba las últimas palabras que la castaña me había dicho.

-PARA QUE DIABLOS TIENE QUE HABLAR CON TSUNAYOSHI A ESTAS HORAS!- exclamé realmente molesto mientras que en mi mente pensaba una forma de hacer sufrir a esos dos cobardes.

-x.x-

_x-¿Por qué siempre tienes tantos oppas?-x_

-_Maldita sea, ¿por qué tiene que hablar con todos ellos?_- es lo que me pregunto mientras veo como platica tranquilamente con el "friki del beisbol".

Era un sábado y el bebé quiso que todos los guardianes y las personas allegadas a ellas nos juntaramos, según él una "Reunión Vongola".

Como era obligatorio (ya que el bebé dijo que si no iba dejaría que alguno de los guardianes besara a Nagi) estoy aquí, tratando de aguantar los celos que me da ver a Haru junto a cualquier guardián .

Todos los días se veía bella, pero especialmente este día ella se veía hermosa; ella vestía una blusa un poco holgada de color rosa que dejaba ver tus hombros, una falda color negra la cual era demasiada corta para mi gusto y unas zapatillas, además de eso tu cabello ahora no estaba recogido sino que estaba suelto y en tu cara se podía apreciar una leve capa de maquillaje que te hacía ver adulta.

-_Diablos, dejen de verla como animales en celo_- era lo que pensaba al ver a casi todos los guardianes y al estúpido pelirrojo (él cual había ganado mi odio) junto con el Cavallone mirando hacia ella, por supuesto se dieron cuenta de lo bella que se veía.

Y mi humor no mejoró en todo el día.

Ese bebé hizo de todo para que Haru quedara emparejada con algún guardián o hasta con Tsunayoshi y Kozato.

Estaba realmente harto y la alondra ya se había ido –_Lo mejor será que me vaya_- pensé al momento que me acercaba a donde estaba Nagi, que estaba platicando con Tsunayoshi y Enma.

-Na..- estaba a punto de decir el nombre de Nagi cuando escuche que mencionaron a Haru, rápidamente me escondí en un árbol para escuchar de que hablaban.

-Así que a Haru le gusta alguien- eso dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, hace unos días me lo dijo y quiero que me ayudes Chrome- eso dijo el castaño.

-Claro Boss, pero está seguro que Haru-chan siente algo por él?- pregunta la peli-índigo

-Si Chrome, ella me dijo que en verdad lo amaba- al escuchar eso sentí un dolor en el pecho, lentamente me alejé de ellos, lo único que quería era irme.

De lejos veo como Haru discutía con Gokudera, pero en eso ella voltea hacía mí y me muestra una hermosa sonrisa, yo solo desvié mi cara y me dirigía a cualquier lugar.

-_Es demasiado tarde darme cuenta que me enamore de ella, cuando ella quiere a otra persona_-

_x-Ruego de nuevo de que algún chico no te robe lejos-x_

Después de ese día nuestra relación ya no volvió a ser la misma; ya no te esperaba en la salida de la escuela, ni hablábamos casi por teléfono, tú estabas ocupada con tu novio. Después de ese día nos diste la noticia a todos de que Yamamoto te había pedido ser tu novia y que habías aceptado.

Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Tsunayoshi y Kozato, pero lo que me molestó de su relación no era lo que yo sentía si no la tristeza que expresaba mi querida Nagi, porque ella estaba enamorada de Yamamoto, al igual que yo estaba enamorado de ti.

Pasaron los meses y todos podíamos observar lo felices que eran, él te esperaba después de la escuela y cuando él tenía entrenamientos tú eras la que lo esperaba. Cuando nos juntábamos todos los guardianes, te la pasabas al lado de él acariciando su cabello o dándole leves besos en la mejilla; gestos que ni Nagi ni yo podíamos aguantar.

Es por eso que al haber hoy reunión decidí no ir.

Estaba acostado en el sillón, con los ojos tapados con el brazo, tratando de no pensar, me molestaba como me estaba comportando últimamente, ese no era yo…todo por enamorarme de Haru.

En eso siento como unos labios se posan en los míos y como un peso estaba arriba de mí, quito mi brazo para poder ver quién era y me sorprendo al ver. Siento como unos mechones de su cabello rozan mi cara, el beso estaba terminando y cuando sentí que ella iba a separar sus labios de los míos rápidamente acerco mi rostro al de ella para empezar otra vez un beso…

Al hacernos falta el aire nos separamos, aun sin dejar la posición en la que estábamos. Ella junta su frente con la mía, sintiendo como trata de normalizar su respiración. Mi mano toca su mejilla aun sin creer que ella esté realmente conmigo.

-No bromees conmigo-logro soltar aún acariciando su mejilla.

-No estoy bromeando- dice ella mirándome fijamente y es todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Volví a juntar nuestros labios, profundizando el beso mientras que mis manos recorrían su espalda haciendo que leves gemidos salieran de su boca siendo silenciados por mis besos.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos, me erguí para sentarme y al instante ella se sentó arriba de mí, yo la abrazaba por la cintura asegurándome que era mía y nunca se separaría de mí.

-Kufufufuf, así que tienes novio pero me besas- la verdad me importaba muy poco que ella fuera infiel, con los besos que nos habíamos dado y las caricias me sentía seguro de que ella era mía.

-No estoy siendo infiel, nunca tuve una relación con Yamamoto- ella sonrío de forma seductora mientras que mi cara mostraba sorpresa.

-Qué?- es lo único que logro decir

-Así como lo oyes _querido- _me dice mientras que con sus dientes muerde mi labio inferior- todo era una farsa para hacer que tanto tu como Chrome tuvieran celos-

-Y sí que lo lograste- después bese sus labios y lentamente la acosté en el sillón haciendo que ahora yo quedara arriba de ella, haciendo que ella riera un poco y me abrazara la cintura con sus piernas.

-_No coquetees, honestamente, eres demasiado_- es lo único que pienso mientras mis labios marcan ese blanquecino cuello- Eres mía Haru-

-Completamente tuya, Mukuro-

_x-Yo se mejor que nadie más que tú me amas-x_

* * *

><p>Nota de la autora:<p>

Sé que debería de estar subiendo el capitulo de Just give me a reason...pero mis padres se adueñaron de la compu donde tengo una parte del cap (el cual aun no he acabado) y en esta compu tenía empezado este y dije "Bueno lo terminaré" :D así que aquí está jajajaja es una de mis parejas preferidas y me dio mucha risa el imaginarme a Mukuro celoso y mas por Enma y Tsuna jajajaja

Adoro esta pareja y como en mi otro fic se tardará mucho para que salga pues hice este one-shot jijijiji

Saludos a todos! :D :D

P.D. Me cae super gordo que en word haga como 6 hojas en letra tamaño 11 y se vea que escribí mucho y en fanfiction se vea super corta la historia u.u me deprime :(


End file.
